


Show Me

by lululight



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululight/pseuds/lululight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a little bit of Hotch comfort fluff that a reader can inject themselves into on a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble (for those that go by number count) inspired by a prompt I saw by http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com

“You need to stop blaming yourself.” Aaron was rubbing my arm trying to comfort me. His eyes were full of concern.  
“I don’t know what to do with myself anymore!” I tried to hold back the tears but they trickled down my cheeks. My cheeks flushed. He didn’t need to see me like this.  
“Shhhhh.” Aaron pulled me into his arms. I sobbed quietly into his chest. Things had been so much different yesterday. How had everything gone downhill so fast? I couldn’t believe how stupid I had been.  
“I’m worthless.” I said between sobs. “I fucked up.”  
“No, you are not worthless.” He stroked my hair. My sobs slowed as he held me tighter. His fingers in my hair soothed me. “You know how much you mean to me.”  
“I don’t know.” I whispered in his ear as I leaned deeper into our embrace. “So show me.” He gently pulled my face to meet his. His deep brown eyes met mine.  
“I show you every day.” He kissed my lips and trailed light kisses down my neck. “You know I love you.” His hands moved under my shirt, they were warm on my skin.  
“Show me again.” I breathed.


End file.
